forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer (Awakening)/Supports
Spencer and Chase C Support *'Spencer': Hello father. Can we spar? *'Chase': Sure! *'Spencer': Great! *'Chase': While we do, can I ask you something? *'Spencer': What is it? *'Chase': Did it get weird with two dads? Did you just call both of us father? *'Spencer': ...No. I only had one dad growing up. DJ died before I could speak. *'Chase': Oh, right. I forgot about that. Sorry. *'Spencer': It's fine. You were a good single father, though. *'Chase': Was I really? *'Spencer': Every night you'd tell me a story before I went to bed. Some of them were fantasy and some of them were anecdotes of things that happened on the job. And then, every year on father's birthday, you would tell me a story about one of his exploits. *'Chase': Oh my god, that's so sad. *'Spencer': Yes, but it kept him in our hearts, which is what I think we needed. *'Chase': I guess you're right...Hey, Spencer? *'Spencer': Yeah? *'Chase': HEADS UP! *'Spencer': Whoa!! You could have taken my head off! *'Chase': But I didn't. Because you were prepared. Good job. Take five, kiddo. B Support *'Chase': Hey Spence, come this way. *'Spencer': What is it, dad? *'Chase': I want to take you along this time. *'Spencer': Take me along where? *'Chase': Bug catching, of course. *'Spencer': Bug catching...? *'Chase': Yeah! Did future me never take you bug catching before? *'Spencer': Well, you did...but. *'Chase': Well then let's go! *'Spencer': Oh dear. … *'Chase': Well, that wasn't fun. *'Spencer': Sorry... *'Chase': You could have just said you didn't like bugs. I wouldn't have taken you. *'Spencer': I didn't want to make you think I didn't want to go with you. *'Chase': Nah, you'd be surprised how understanding I am about people being scared of bugs. *'Spencer': Oh, well...sorry. *'Chase': That's okay. Just let me know next time I want to do something you can't do, okay? *'Spencer': Sure. *'Chase': And in return, I won't tell anyone how loud your girlish scream was. *'Spencer': ...Thanks. Spencer and DJ C Support *'DJ': And thrust, parry, swing. Whoops! *'Spencer': FATHER! *'DJ': Oof! Ouch, that kinda hurt. *'Spencer': Father, are you alright?! *'DJ': Hey Spencer. I'm fine, really. I just tripped over something someone carelessly left on the ground. *'Spencer': That could have ended bad! You could have impaled yourself on your own blade. *'DJ': Right. But I didn't. *'Spencer': You should really be careful next time! *'DJ': Hey hey, calm down. I'm okay, see? Everything's intact. *'Spencer': ...Sorry. I'm probably bothering you. *'DJ': No, of course you're not. You're just worried about your father. I totally understand. *'Spencer': I wasn't old enough to save you before, so I'm just...paranoid. That I'll be helpless again as you... *'DJ': Say no more. I promise to be more careful next time, alright? *'Spencer': Okay. B Support *'DJ': Hey Spencer. You haven't fretted over me in a while. I assume you're working on your paranoia? *'Spencer': Yeah. I have been a bit. I think having such a large group helps out. *'DJ': Yeah? *'Spencer': Yeah. In my time, the New Shepherds weren't the biggest force, and we were always outnumbered by a large margin. I guess it helps that we're at no shortage of teammates to lend a hand if needed. *'DJ': Yeah, that sounds like it makes sense. *'Spencer': It's still nerve-wracking though. Just thinking about everything that can go wrong gets overwhelming at times. *'DJ': I understand. That's just war though. No fault of your own. Don't worry though. I have a feeling we'll be done worrying about this here very soon. *'Spencer': Really? *'DJ': Really. *'Spencer': I hope so. I can't wait to see what it's like to live in a world where we don't have to worry about an impending war. *'DJ': You will. I promise. Spencer and Bohl C Support *'Spencer': Studying up, I see. Don't you know enough as is? *'Bohl': Always much to learn. *'Spencer': Fair enough. But doesn't learning more make your, well, problem get worse? *'Bohl': Possibly, yes. But to learn is to be much like Father. *'Spencer': I can't argue with that. Don't overdo it though. As your teammate I'm worried for your mental health. *'Bohl': Not to worry, Bohl knows when to stop with the learning. *'Spencer': If you're so sure… ... *'Bohl': …… *'Spencer': Bohl? You okay? *'Bohl': Many words, not okay. *'Spencer': You read the whole book, didn't you? *'Bohl': Not whole book, entire collection. So many new…stuffs. *'Spencer': Let's get you out of here before you try reading something else. We can't be down a fighter simply because he overdosed on knowledge. Spencer and Danica C Support *'Danica': Oh Speeeence. *'Spencer': Oh dear. *'Danica': Have I ever told you how much I admire your bravery? *'Spencer': No. *'Danica': Well, I should have! Your willingness to take on an entire horde of man-eating Risen all on your lonesome is so admirable. And you never hesitate to put your father's life before your own. It's enough to bring a tear to my pretty little eye. *sniff* *'Spencer': What do you want, Danica? *'Danica': What? Psh, I don't want anything. *'Spencer': I don't have anything on me for you to steal, so don't bother trying to flatter me. *'Danica': As if I'd steal anything from you. All your stuff is littered with pictures of your dads. *'Spencer': Call it my Danica-proofing. *'Danica': Whatever. Look, I do actually need something from you. *'Spencer': And in other news, water is wet. What do you want? *'Danica': Look, I have a band of robbers on my ass... *'Spencer': Again? Danica have you done anything but get yourself into trouble for your entire life? *'Danica': They were only gonna help themselves! I took their stuff and gave it to people who needed it. I was doing a service! *'Spencer': And now you need me to bail your ass out of danger again. *'Danica': Please? It's a small band. Me and you can take them all by ourselves without bothering the rest of the Shepherds. *'Spencer': Alright, fine. But you owe me one after this. *'Danica': Whatever. Thanks for the help. I know I can always rely on you. *'Spencer': You've already convinced me to help, don't try to flatter me further. Spencer and Harley C Support *'Spencer': Harley, I'm so glad to see you made it back safe. *'Harley': Of course I did. What did you think I am, a scared little girl? *'Spencer': Well, no. Obviously you're not. That was just a close call up there. You could have been a pile of ashes. *'Harley': But I wasn't. And I saved a whole village from that same fate. I'd say I did okay for myself, you know? *'Spencer': I guess you did. Heh, by now I should have learned not to underestimate you. *'Harley': I forgive you. Not all of us can be royalty, after all. *'Spencer': That's not it at all, believe me. I wish I could be more like you, in fact. *'Harley': Wha...really? *'Spencer': Well, you're strong, and you don't let anything affect you. *'Harley': Heh...sure I don't. *'Spencer': And you're good at whatever you set your mind to. *'Harley': Except like, a hell of a lot of things. Talking to people, anything involving swords, chess, tactics, working my leg muscles... The list could go on, but thanks for the encouragement. *'Spencer': And you're beautiful on top of it. *'Harley': You...want to be beautiful? *'Spencer': Uh... er, that is... What I meant to say was... *'Harley': I think you should stop while you're ahead. Maybe I'm no the only one who's bad at talking to people. Spencer and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': *sigh* If only there was someone who could talk to me and appreciate my charm and my looks. *'Spencer': Sighing loudly behind someone isn’t a way to start conversation. Nor is what you followed that sigh with. But how are you, Jayde? *'Jayde': Lonely. Miserable. The usual. *'Spencer': I don’t know how to react to that. Thanks for the honesty. *'Jayde': Oh, you want me to be honest? Well okay. *'Spencer': No, that wasn’t an invitation to start listing off problems… *'Jayde': My heart hurts from the lack of attention it’s been given. All I can think about is how I’m a failure of a Taguel, not being able to reproduce like I should. There’s a hungry feeling in between m— *'Spencer': Jayde. No. Enough. *'Jayde': —but you told me to be honest. *'Spencer': I thanked you for what you had already said. Elaborations weren’t needed. *'Jayde': Then you shouldn’t have sounded sarcastic. *'Spencer': What do you know about sarcasm? You act like you were born and raised in a barn. *'Jayde': Take that back. *'Spencer': Oh, don’t start crying. You know I meant that as a witty comeback. *'Jayde': Maybe it’s not me who needs to learn about sarcasm, mister high and mighty prince guy. *'Spencer': …Why does this always happen with her? Poor girl’s so desperate for attention that she just loves creating drama. B Support *'Spencer': Look, Jayde, I get it that I overstepped some boundaries but you can at least accept my apology, can’t you? *'Jayde': No. *'Spencer': Please? I went and spoke to your mother about this behavior, and she was…well, she first told me that I deserved worse than a little name calling, but then she told me that the only way to cheer you up would be to— *'Jayde': Don’t you dare try anything she would. She’s so clueless as a mother. *'Spencer': Well, to be fair, she hasn’t exactly had to be a mother yet. *'Jayde': Specifics. I’m still mad at you. *'Spencer': As you very well can be! Just accept my apology so I can go on my way. *'Jayde': I’m not accepting anything from you. Unless…no, I can’t. *'Spencer': You can’t what? *'Jayde': Nothing. *'Spencer': As the future version of the baby who’s got a claim to one of the thrones of Frar, I command you to tell me what I could possibly do to make you forgive my barn comment. *'Jayde': Oh, wow, I like when you get all authoritative like that. *'Spencer': …I’ve been tricked, haven’t I? *'Jayde': Keep talking royal to me. It’s cheering me up. *'Spencer': I should have figured that, with you, it was all a matter of getting my attention. You’re so starved for love that you worry a guy into thinking he’s messed up, just for you to pull this stunt. *'Jayde': It worked, didn’t it? *'Spencer': For you, maybe. Spencer and Mason C Support *'Mason': Spencer... *'Spencer': Uh oh, that sure sounds a lot like the dejected Mason voice. *'Mason': Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I really need your help right now. *'Spencer': What's the matter? *'Mason': I got tricked again. Some peddler sold me something claiming it would make my magic power stronger, but it's just a stupid rock. *'Spencer': Oh geeze. Those jerks will tell you anything. *'Mason': Right? And I'm so easily fooled it works every time! Ugh, I hate that about myself. *'Spencer': Hey, it's okay. *'Mason': Not really... You're the only one who doesn't make fun of me for getting tricked. Everyone else would just tease me. *'Spencer': You're the closest thing to a sibling I have, so of course I wouldn't make fun of you. *'Mason': You're such a good friend. *'Spencer': No problem Mason. Hey, maybe we can work on your gullibility? *'Mason': I doubt we'd be able to do that. I've been trying to fix that for years with no results. *'Spencer': We're in a new time, so let's get a fresh start. I'll be there for you. *'Mason': Thanks Spencer! *'Spencer': No problem. Just don't look at the word gullible written on the ceiling. *'Mason': ...What? *'Spencer': ...Okay, bad start. B Support *'Spencer': Well, we've made no progress whatsoever. *'Mason': I wonder who's fault that is. *'Spencer': Hey, what's that supposed to mean? *'Mason': Your training to make me less gullible has consisted of nothing but you lying to me and expecting me to not believe you. Sorry, but that doesn't really work! We grew up in the same castle so I have no reason not to believe you. *'Spencer': You know what? You're right. Maybe my method was a bit too much. *'Mason': Maybe? A bit? *'Spencer': Alright alright. I'll try better next time. *'Mason': Thank you. Just so long as trying better doesn't entail having someone else lie to me instead. *'Spencer': Damn it, there went my new plan. *'Mason': Spencer! This is serious! *'Spencer': Sorry, sorry... *'Mason': If I wanted someone who would joke about my problems, I would have taken it to Augustus. *'Spencer': I wasn't joking... *'Mason': This is gonna take longer than I thought... Category:Supports